


Oxygen

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [36]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup decides it's time to do the right thing.





	Oxygen

**Oxygen**

**-**

”Smoke inhalation,” Gobber told Hiccup with a frown. “It’s nae looking good.”

The Hofferson house was shut tight. Hiccup had been banished outside, and he was sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands. Toothless nudged his knees with a whine. He smelled like the salve Gothi had taught Hiccup to make for dragon injuries. 

The dragon trainer’s eyes cut to his Night Fury, gently inspecting his few injuries. For the most part, dragons were fireproof, but they said that he’d been chained up, and some debris had fallen on him.  _Why_ had he let Astrid go in search of the kidnapped dragon? He’d been distracted by his anger, and he’d let her run straight into danger. The entire rescue mission was one big disaster from start to finish, and now he had a dragon with fleshy pink patches and a girlfriend wheezing for breath behind a locked door. 

Her pale face had terrified him when his Night Fury burst from the flames of the Berserkers’ underground prison, the girl safe in his claws. Her clothing was singed, and she smelled thickly of smoke. Ash colored her skin, but it was the paleness that scared Hiccup the most. And the worst part? 

He’d gone to Toothless first. That was why the Hoffersons were being so cold. He’d run to the dragon, ecstatic to see him safe and unharmed, and only after Toothless pushed his hands away and whined did he notice that the girl wasn’t getting up.

There was a rattling at the door behind him. It swung open, and Hiccup stood and spun around. 

His girlfriend was leaning in the doorway, her eyes wide and searching. When they landed on him, she sighed in relief. He could see her parents looking furious behind her. 

“They wouldn’t—” She coughed. Her voice sounded raspy, and her breathing was labored. “Wouldn’t let me see you… I thought… Something had happened.”

He couldn’t stop himself. Right in front of Astrid’s parents, Gobber, and a handful of other people, he climbed the steps and crushed her to him. Her hair still smelled of smoke, and she gave a breathless little gasp at his tight hug. He could hear the little group of onlookers making quiet commentary. After a moment, he realized she was having trouble breathing and pulled away.

“You saved Toothless,” he told her, letting her seared lungs work again. His eyes drank in the color in her cheeks like a man dying of thirst. “When I saw the fire, I thought he was dead.”

He could tell she was still weak. She trembled in his arms. “Of course I did… I had to.” Her expression was confused, as if there was ever any doubt that she would look after Toothless. That she’d give her life for him.

Astrid’s father stepped out from the shadows, putting his heavy hand on his daughter’s shoulders. “Come back inside,” he ordered. “That’s enough for today.”

He started to pull her away, out of the young Viking’s arms, but he took her by the elbow and drew her back. Right under Spoilspit Hofferson’s furious gaze, he molded his mouth to hers. Just for a second. Then he let her go. 

“I have to go today,” he told her lowly. “Your parents really hate me, and you might too after what they tell you.” Hiccup pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. “But as soon as you’re better, I’ll be back.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m making you my wife. Do you hear me?”

She grinned, even as she was being tugged back by her father. “It’s about time.”

Somehow, she made him breathless too.


End file.
